


Константа

by liza_kharkov



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Break Up, Character Death, Happy Ending, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: Питер собирался позвонить, даже с истеричными нотками в голосе. Он сойдёт с ума, если не услышит, что происходит, прямо сейчас.Но планам Паркера не суждено было сбыться. Как только парень закрыл окно мессенджера, пальцы ослабели, почти выпуская телефон. Кричащий заголовок, выбил почву из-под ног:«Говард и Мария Старк погибли в автокатастрофе»
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Константа

**Author's Note:**

> морально ебём Старка, как всегда, проходите - присаживайтесь...
> 
> ВАЖНО ДЛЯ ПОНИМАНИЯ! все, что выделено курсивом - флэшбеки, чтобы подсластить пилюлю.

_— Они что, до сих пор не вместе? — первым делом спросил Клинт, приземляясь на твёрдый стул рядом с друзьями. Нат оторвалась от тетради и флегматично посмотрела туда же, куда смотрел подошедший Бартон._

_— Ещё нет, мы ставим на следующую неделю, — за столиком, на который бросали взгляды все вокруг, склонившись друг к другу головами, сидели Тони Старк и Питер Паркер._

_— Отлично, я поспорил с Тором._

_Романова только подмигнула и вернулась к тетради. Эти двое уже почти месяц ходили вокруг да около, не в состоянии признаться друг другу в чувствах. Тони боялся быть отвергнутым. Друзья выслушивали его терзания с понимающими улыбками, потому что Паркер говорил им о том же самом._

Эта история началась пятничным вечером. Питер отдыхал в своей комнате, закончив с дополнительными заданиями на понедельник. Он предвкушал выходные, которые они с Тони проведут вместе, последние несколько дней. От этого мечтательная улыбка появлялась сама собой. Его парень уехал на несколько дней на какой-то важный приём вместе с родителями. Пусть друзья всегда были с ним, но без Тони Питеру было одиноко. Однако беспокоиться оставалось совсем недолго — уже сейчас Старк должен отдыхать после перелёта в своей комнате.

Поэтому Паркер беззаботно скролил ленту и ждал, пока Тони появится в сети, чтобы втянуть его в длинный разговор. После дней, проведённых с отцом, Тони обычно был в ужасном настроении, поэтому Питер привык писать ему и вытаскивать из депрессивного настроения, отвлекая рассказами о пропущенных занятиях и выходках их несносных друзей.

Через пятнадцать минут зелёный значок у фотографии Тони, на которую Питер любил откровенно залипать, подсказал, что парень онлайн. Паркер переписывался с Недом о новом фильме, с улыбкой ожидая, что Тони ответит. За несколько дней Питер завалил его личку постами и песнями, поэтому, чтобы разобрать всё это, нужно время.

Беспокойство кольнуло в затылке, когда Тони не ответил даже через час, хотя Паркер мог поклясться, что несколько раз видел, как Тони набирал ответ.

«Ты здесь?» — наконец написал парень, знатно искусав свои губы. Он не понимал, почему Тони не отвечает — обычно он делал это первым делом, радостно улыбался на домашних селфи и убеждал Питера, что тот совсем не смущает своей болтливостью. Паркер был счастлив, потому что даже после четырёх месяцев отношений он иногда чувствовал себя неуверенно. Казалось, что он слишком восторжен или слишком навязчив. Но Старк всегда убеждал в обратном.

Молчание затянулось на добрых полчаса. Расслабление, которое преследовало Паркера весь день, сейчас моментально схлынуло, будто его ледяной водой окатили.

Наконец значок чата сменился на «прочитано». Затем Тони начал набирать сообщение.

Питер к этому моменту уже беспокойно расчерчивал комнату на равные квадраты, кусая губы и гадая, что случилось. Может, он сделал что-то не так? Может, Тони устал от него? Может, он нашёл кого-то другого, там, среди верхушки общества в Вашингтоне?

Паркер только усилием воли заставил себя оставаться на месте и ждать. Возможно, Тони просто занят. Может, у них с отцом снова плохие дни, и парню просто не до него. Терпение, Питер, терпение!

Терпение спасает души — так Питер читал в одной из самых тиражированных в мире книг.

Питеру же терпение не принесло ничего хорошего. Тони Старк, человек, с которым он встречался не один месяц, снова затих, так и не ответив на сообщение.

У Питера задрожали руки. Он всмотрелся в окно переписки, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Затем дрожащие пальцы засуетились, парень постарался отбросить бессилие, которое комом стало в горле; он собирался позвонить Тони и выяснить, что происходит.

Питер собирался позвонить. Прямо сейчас, даже с истеричными нотками в голосе, но он сойдёт с ума, если не услышит, что происходит, прямо сейчас.

Но планам Паркера не суждено было сбыться. Как только парень закрыл окно мессенджера, пальцы ослабели, почти выпуская телефон.

Питер часто гуглил Старков, это было его маленьким секретом, поэтому теперь умный интернет присылал ему уведомления на упоминания этой семьи. Обычно новые слухи, разработки, дела компании.

Но не этим вечером. Потому что кричащий заголовок, выбил почву из-под ног.

«Говард и Мария Старк погибли в автокатастрофе»

_Питер валялся в снегу, погребённый под ещё одним телом. Тони был укутан в огромный яркий пуховик и прямо сейчас втаптывал его в огромный сугроб. Парень сопротивлялся, но было сложно выбраться из-под крепкого тела, задыхаясь от смеха._

_— Хватит, Тони, я сдаюсь, — задушено пробормотал парень и почувствовал, как Старк откатывается в сторону._

_— Я же говорил, что ты споткнёшься! — довольно объявил парень и расслабился в сугробе._

_— Ты толкнул меня, Старк! — возмутился Питер, до сих посмеиваясь._

_Он до последнего сомневался, стоит ли ехать, когда Тони позвал его с собой на Рождество. Их друзья, словно сговорившись, отказались, а у Питера не было денег и морального права согласиться на поездку, но Тони безапелляционно заявил, что уже купил для Паркера билет. Лететь в одном самолёте с родителями Тони, которые держались подчёркнуто вежливо, было неловко, но с другой стороны Старк был рядом и постоянно улыбался, будто присутствие Питера было правда важным._

_Паркер даже и не догадывался, что Тони попросил друзей оставить их вдвоём и не мог сдержать счастливой улыбки, рассматривая Питера в домашней обстановке. Даже Говард, нависающий над ним грозовой тучей, не казался такой уж большой проблемой, когда парень был рядом._

_Тони поднялся из сугроба и потянул соседа за собой. За обедом их уже ждали родители: Говард, готовый испытать на Питере лучшие шпильки, и Мария, с улыбкой наблюдающая за влюблёнными глазами своего сына. Однажды она спросила, почему Тони не делает ничего, но тот сам не знал. Он очень хотел быть рядом с Питером, но отчаянно боялся, что парень относится к нему только как к другу. Тогда неуместное признание могло разрушить их дружбу, а Тони этого не хотел._

_В вечер перед отъездом Старк наконец решился. Выдавливая из себя признание, он боялся, что Питер больше не захочет общаться, что сбежит и будет игнорировать Тони весь полёт назад._

_Опасения, глубокие и волнующие, Питер прогнал одним неловким мягким касанием губ._

Питер почти не спал — он ворочался в своей постели и сверлил глазами пустоту. Ему хотелось вскочить, вырваться из душной квартиры и бежать, куда глаза глядят. Почти на сто процентов он был уверен, что ноги сами принесут его к дому Тони.

Ужасные фото знакомой разбитой машины стояли перед глазами. Питер чувствовал огромный ком в горле от того, что подобный ужас случился с людьми, которые улыбались ему всего две недели назад.

Всем своим нутром Питер рвался к Тони, потому что знал: тот совсем не железный, ему тоже нужна элементарная поддержка. Особенно сейчас, когда его родители… умерли.

Но Тони не отвечал на сообщения, сбрасывал звонки, полностью дистанциировался от него и от их друзей тоже. Питер поэтому боялся ещё больше, но всё понимал. Его парню сейчас ой как непросто, он остался без родителей, на него свалилось море ответственности и забот.

Поэтому в тревоге и ожидании Питер кое-как дотянул до воскресенья и даже не думал жаловаться. Он обсудил сложившуюся ситуацию с Мэй, которая поддержала его рвение помочь, хотя до недавнего времени Тони на дух не переносила. Он ежесекундно висел на телефоне, собирая крохи информации о Старке от друзей.

Первым Тони поговорил с Роуди, и это не было удивительным. Их семьи тесно дружили, поэтому уже утром субботы Джеймс сам написал обеспокоенному Паркеру, говоря о том, что Тони держится, но пока не готов к общению. Питер ни на секунду не обиделся, только засыпал Роуди тонной вопросов, на которые получил ответ.

Похороны назначили на воскресенье. Он, Роудс, будет там вместе с родителями и проследит, чтобы Тони не наделал глупостей. Старк на занятия не собирается пока что. Выглядит измученным, но кто бы не был измучен в этой ситуации?

Тогда Паркер проглотил эти крохи, горячо поблагодарил и снова стал ожидать. Он больше не донимал Тони звонками. Только кое-как сформулировал приличное сообщение, выразив сочувствие, и стал ждать.

Следующей с ним связалась Наташа. Она, как Роуди и Бартон, тоже была из богатой семьи, все они собрались на похоронах.

— Как он? — осторожно спросил парень. Он отставил хлопья, которыми собирался начать воскресный день, и удобнее перехватил телефон.

— Сам понимаешь, — вздохнула она. — От него крепко несло алкоголем. Но всё не так плохо, — поспешила добавить девушка, когда услышала подозрительный стук в трубке.

Питер посмотрел на рассыпанные хлопья и вздохнул — придётся готовить себе завтрак.

— Неплохо?

— Ну, он несколько раз очень чёрно пошутил, когда мы остались наедине, — объяснила девушка. Питер подумал о переменном успехе этого явления. — Ещё я спросила у него про тебя.

— Да? — Питер почти подпрыгнул на месте.

— Да, — весело фыркнула Наташа на взволнованные интонации собеседника, — он сказал, что ему нужно время. Не хочет, чтоб ты видел его таким.

Питер пожевал губу и впился в свои волосы пальцами. Он не знал, что ответить, потому что готов был принять Тони любым, со всеми ранами и трещинками.

— Он обязательно напишет тебе, Пит, когда будет готов, — утешила девушка напоследок и мягко сменила тему на завтрашний тест, будто знала, что Питер из-за всех переживаний о нём забыл.

Утро понедельника выдалось мучительным. Питер знал, что теперь у учеников появится новая тема для обсуждения, но даже не ожидал такого огромного количества заинтересованных взглядов. Здесь каждый знал, что он был избранником самого Тони Старка, поэтому каждый проходящий пялился так, будто это Паркер кого-то похоронил на этих выходных.

Тони в школе не было. Питер уже знал об этом, но всё равно было непривычно не увидеть Старка за их столиком или не столкнуться с ним посреди коридора.

— Я не знаю, вернётся ли он. Всё очень сложно. Если суд одобрит эмансипацию, то Тони станет дееспособным, — сказал Роуди, когда Питер подсел к ним за столик с подносом. Помимо Джеймса в круге сидели Наташа, Бартон, Нед и Мишель.

— Бросьте, ему нужно закончить образование, — Мишель выступала голосом разума. Она почти не ладила с Тони, но отлично ладила с Питером и Наташей (с последней даже слишком близко).

— Это же Тони, никогда не знаешь, что он выкинет, — Питер мельком посмотрел на экран. Он всё ещё надеялся получить от Тони сообщение, но его не было.

Паркер почувствовал себя неуютно, ведь знал, что выглядел, как потухшая лампочка. Сочувствующие взгляды, направленные на него, заставляли тухнуть ещё больше.

— Питер, ты как? — спросила ЭмДжей, совершенно не заботясь о том, чтобы стишить голос.

— Нормально, — Питер спрятался за стаканом, понимая, что враньё ему не удалось.

Он отвлёкся от разговора и обхватил свои опущенные плечи. Ему показалось, что каждая пара глаз в столовой направлена только на него.

_Когда они впервые появились в школе вместе, Питер почти стал заикой. Он кутался в кофту Тони, сжимал протянутую тёплую руку и мягко улыбался. Он встречался с Тони уже почти неделю, начал узнавать его с новой стороны (хотя казалось бы, куда больше после года дружбы?), но Пит никак не ожидал, что его парень не только не откажет, но и настоит на том, чтобы они не скрывали своих отношений._

_— Вот посмотри на Роджерса с Барнсом! К ним уже все привыкли, так почему бы нам не попробовать? — они сидели в их любимой кафешке, где обычно делали уроки. Теперь они могли посвящать друг другу всё время, не придумывая оправданий для постоянных встреч._

_— Ты уверен, Тони? А если твои родители узнают? — парень кусал губы от волнения. Казалось, что посторонние взгляды разрушат то, что они создали._

_— Плевать, — показательно легко улыбнулся Тони, хотя Паркер знал, что осуждение родителей парень переносил не так легко._

_В конце концов на уговоры тот поддался. И сейчас кутался в огромную жёлтую толстовку и млел от тёплой руки Тони в своей._

_— Как тебе быть главной новостью дня? — прошептал Старк прямо ему на ухо. Питер покраснел и опустил голову, пытаясь скрыться от каждого любопытного взгляда. Он притормозил у шкафчика и забрал свою сумку из рук парня._

_— Это ужасно, — ответил он, смущенно пытаясь спрятаться от глаз зевак за расклеенной стикерами дверцей. — Они все смотрят._

_— О, так давай устроим для них шоу? — улыбнулся Тони и поцеловал его в щёку перед тем, как скрыться в шумном коридоре._

_— О, ну да. Это явно их успокоит, — саркастично бросил Питер вслед. Однако недовольство долго не продержалось на пунцовом лице, а быстро сменилось довольной улыбкой._

— Тони! — громко вскрикнул Питер. Старк замер среди пустого коридора и медленно обернулся на голос. Паркер поспешил к нему на всех парах, его глаза беспокойно скользили по застывшей фигуре, на его лице были радость и удивление.

— Питер? — Старк нахмурился, но сквозь пелену усталости и раздражения пробилось что-то светлое, приятное, поэтому он мягко улыбнулся и открыл объятия. — Ты почему не на уроке?

— Роуди сказал, что ты придёшь, — торопливо побормотал тот, крепко прижимаясь. — И я немного обманул миссис Хилл, чтобы увидеть тебя.

— Прогульщик, — фыркнул Тони. Его парень выскользнул из рук и чуть отстранился, пристально рассматривая. — Ты тут как? — неловко спросил Старк, ощущая укол вины перед Питером.

— Я в порядке, — засветился Паркер, будто не ожидал этого вопроса, — только соскучился.

— О, — хотя тот не строил обиженного и не спешил сбегать (наоборот переплёл их пальцы и крепко сжал), Старк почувствовал себя неловко, — извини за…

— Ничего! — звонко перебил его Питер. — Ты не должен извиняться, Тони. Ты ни в чём не виноват. Я понимаю, — он посмотрел чуть смущённо. Тони выглядел помятым, от него несло алкоголем, а под глазами были тёмные круги. Но парень смотрел на него с мягкой улыбкой и не прогонял, что радовало. — Я подожду, хорошо?

— Да, — кивнул Тони, рассматривая светлое от радости лицо. Питер был таким чертовски красивым, что от этого в груди щемило, — хорошо, — тихо пробормотал он. Оказалось, что этого тепла ему не хватало всю бесконечную неделю.

— Если я смогу чем-то помочь, Тони, я всегда буду рядом, — скороговоркой прошептал Питер, потираясь щекой о его крепкое плечо. Старк получил несколько десятков подобных предложений, которые в основном раздражали, но сейчас ненормальная благодарность залила его грудь.

— Старк! — он вздрогнул от раздражённого голоса их школьного секретаря. — Я весь день должна тебя ждать?

Ему пришлось отстраниться и с сожалением посмотреть в огромные карие глаза. Хотелось остаться посреди школьного коридора навсегда, но чёртовы обстоятельства опять утаскивали его от Питера.

— Пока, — тихо шепнул он и обернулся, чтобы бросить колкий взгляд на мисс Дэнверс.

— До встречи, — прошелестел Питер ему в спину и пошёл в противоположную сторону, пока его отсутствие на уроке ещё не сочли побегом.

_— Тони, перестань, больно! — Мэй застыла на пороге квартиры, услышав голос своего племянника из комнаты. Она не любила сына Старков, да и самих Старков тоже, поэтому громкий вскрик Питера заставил её напрячься и затихнуть в коридоре._

_— Стой, не дёргайся, расслабься, — приказал Старк тем самым командным голосом, от которого подгибались колени._

_— Мне больно, Тони, убери, — Мэй скинула пальто в углу прихожей и тихо прошла к комнате._

_— Расслабь булки и дай мне это сделать, Паркер, или я тебя придушу, — парень буквально прорычал — и все мысли о личном пространстве племянника вылетели из головы. Мэй рывком открыла дверь, готовая увидеть всё что угодно, но не это._

_— О, Мэй, привет, — пропыхтел Питер и почувствовал себя явно неловко. — А я тут это, застрял!_

_Старк рядом закатил глаза и кивнул женщине, выглядя при этом очень недовольно. Ну как тут не быть раздражённым, если Тони уже полчаса следил, как его парень пытается выбраться из просторной толстовки, не задушив себя запутавшимися вокруг головы шнурками?_

Понемногу жизнь Питера вернулась в прежнее русло. Ладно, почти в прежнее. Тони в школу так и не вернулся, потому что был занят разгребанием проблем, которые свалились на него. Его дядюшка помогал, но Старк всё ещё должен был быть вовлечённым в семейное дело.

После встречи среди коридора Тони неожиданно написал тем же вечером. И хотя бы в этом плане их отношения наладились. Старк писал ему сначала редко и осторожно, а потом всё чаще и больше. Постепенно их переписка вошла в привычное русло, а затем Старк перестал избегать вопросов и рассказывал Питеру почти всё.

Да, он вернётся в школу после того, как Оби перестанет таскать его по всему миру, обучая вести дела. Да, он получит эмансипацию и станет жить самостоятельно. Нет, он пока не в городе, но скоро должен вернуться. Да, конечно, они встретятся, как только это произойдёт. Нет, он больше не пьёт и не будет, Питеру не о чём переживать. Да, он тоже соскучился, осталось совсем немного до их встречи — и всё станет, как прежде.

Питер радовался, что всё так. Что Тони посвящает себя работе, а не гулянкам, что он не топит отчаяние в алкоголе, что не собирается бросать Питера.

Единственное, что парня смущало — они очень долго не виделись. Ему хотелось обнять Старка, быть рядом постоянно, не отпускать его ни на минуту. Потому что Тони всё ещё было нелегко, его голос нередко сочился грустью, а плечи были напряжены на редких фото. Но Питер понимал, что ничего тут не сделает. Нужно время, много времени, чтобы залечить эти раны.

Паркер был терпеливым, он не упрекал, ни разу не пожаловался на обстоятельства и даже не думал глупо обижаться. Старк с теплотой смотрел на его сообщения и чувствовал себя отвратительно, потому что вот уже месяц он парню бессовестно врал.

_Питер выбежал из своего подъезда пулей, даже ни разу не споткнувшись. Он, начав собираться часа два назад, как всегда безбожно опаздывал. Новой части «Звёздных войн» они с Недом ждали, как судного дня — с трепетом и обречённостью, потому что последние части качеством не радовали. Но они всё равно, как последние задроты, не пропускали ни одной части, а уж на долгожданный финал купили билеты заранее._

_Пит чертыхнулся, потому что даже не мог набрать друга — в спешке отправил свой мобильный в лучший мир. Всё это крайне не вовремя — и то, что его смартфон переквалифицировался в подлодку «Курск», и то, что Тони пришлось уехать, и теперь его место заняла Бетти. Старк уехал из города с отцом так неожиданно, что Питер даже осознать не успел — вот он завтракал, лениво планируя свой день, а вот уже он носится по дому в спешке, потому что теперь подвозить его, вечно опаздывающего, было некому._

_— Вот чёрт, — пробормотал парень, жмурясь от яркого солнца. В подъезде было темно, как в пещере, а вот на улице — наоборот. Солнце светило по-весеннему, хотя самой весны пока не предвиделось, в начале-то февраля._

_— Паркер, — окликнул его строгий голос, и Питер тут же замер. Потому что он явно солнечный удар схватил за эти несколько секунд. Тони ещё утром должен был выехать в Вашингтон, и вдруг он тут — стоит рядом со своей машиной в привычных очках и всем видом излучает недовольство._

_— Тони? — он резко изменил траекторию и подошёл к своему парню. — Ты разве не должен был уехать?_

_— Должен был, — Старк выглядел раздражённым, поэтому Паркер осторожно застыл перед ним и посмотрел снизу вверх, — но я здесь, — пожал он плечами, — ты не брал трубку, когда я написал тебе, что не приеду. Я боялся, что ты не увидел сообщение и опоздаешь на фильм._

_— О извини, я случайно отправил телефон на дно ванны. Но я видел твоё сообщение…_

_— И всё равно опаздываешь, — фыркнул Старк и кивнул на машину, — давай, садись!_

_Паркер зажёгся, как лампочка, но внезапно замер и на его мордашке простуила вина. Он закусил губу, смотря на Тони с опаской._

_— Что? — озадаченно спросил парень, не понимая подобной реакции._

_— Ты написал, и я созвонился с Нэдом, чтобы он позвал с собой Бэтти. Ну, чтобы твой билет не пропадал, — промямлил он, виновато опуская взгляд. — Извини, пожалуйста, я же не знал!_

_— Всё хорошо, — в противовес уверенному голосу по лицу Тони пробежала горькая гримаса, — я отвезу тебя и вернусь домой._

_Что-то в его голосе, в непроницаемом лице, скрытом за очками, не понравилось Питеру до одури, заставляя остановится и дёрнуть Тони за руку, чтобы тот не успел сесть в машину._

_— Почему ты не уехал? — спросил Питер тихо. Тони застыл и мучительно выдохнул, осознавая, что разговора не избежать._

_— Небольшие проблемы, — сухо ответил он и нетерпеливо кивнул на машину. — Ты садишься?_

_— Что случилось? — не отступил Питер и посмотрел знакомым упрямым взглядом снизу вверх._

_— Ты опоздаешь на фильм, — стоял на своём Старк, пытаясь унять рвущееся внутри раздражение. Хотелось выплеснуть всё наболевшее. Но Питер не был виноват в случившемся, Питер вообще ни в чём не виноват._

_— Расскажи мне, пожалуйста, — попросил Паркер, осторожно касаясь его щеки. Тони любил то, насколько парень тактильный. Он обожал его объятия и постоянную потребность касаться. Но сейчас не мог вытерпеть этого, поэтому стряхнул осторожное прикосновение и посмотрел зло._

_— Это неважно, — твёрже сказал он. Почти приказал, — просто сядь в чёртову машину._

_— Я хочу помочь, — Питер пальцы, которые только что касались колючей щеки, крепко сжал и закусил губу._

_— О, интересно, как? — фыркнул Старк, пропуская грубость в голос. — Что ты сделаешь с тем, что мой отец меня ненавидит, а, Паркер?_

_Питер перед ним замер и осёкся. Тони ждал ответной грубости, он был почти готов, ему за сегодня столько их прилетело, что ещё несколько он бы как-то вытерпел._

_Но Питер неожиданно сдулся и сделался самым виноватым человеком на земле. Он посмотрел на Тони осторожно и мягко, подбирая слова._

_— Извини, — парень выглядел так, словно это он весь день Старку перепоганил и теперь чувствовал вину, — я не подумал… об этом._

_Тони замер, рассматривая это сжавшееся создание, и вся злость из него вышла с длинным вздохом. Он кивнул и склонился к Питеру ближе, всё ещё не в состоянии уговорить себя прикоснуться._

_— Ты можешь помочь, — сдался он, наблюдая за тем, как опущенные плечи расслабились. — Мне нужно где-то остаться хотя бы на несколько часов. Я могу отвезти тебя и подождать в машине, если хочешь, просто чтобы не возвращаться туда, — бессвязно пробормотал он, не понимая, на что рассчитывал. Тётушка Питера скорее голову ему откусит, чем потерпит в своём доме, а сам парень так давно планировал этот день, что было кощунством просить его остаться с ним, с Тони._

_— Не говори глупостей, — произнёс Питер уверенно и снова тепло улыбнулся, — ты не будешь ждать меня в машине. Пойдём, — он хотел обхватить тёплое запястье, но вспомнил, как Тони избегал прикосновений, и оборвал себя, вместо этого маня парня за собой в подъезд._

_— Ты не должен, — хотел возразить Старк, но его не слушали._

_Мэй Паркер не выглядела довольной, когда обнаружила его в своём доме, но не смогла выгнать завёрнутого в плед измученного Старка с подбитым глазом. Поэтому она разогрела ужин на троих и отпаивала Тони горячим шоколадом под благодарными взглядами Питера._

_Тони рано уснул под гул любимой передачи Паркера, ощущая себя неоправданно счастливым._

— Тони! — у Старка дежавю, когда он услышал тонкий выкрик за своей спиной. Но в этот раз он напрягся всем телом и низко опустил голову, испытывая стыд вперемешку с горечью.

Он обернулся медленно, не желая этого делать. Паркер был так же напряжён, он прятал руки в карманы и смотрел на него исподлобья.

— Как там в Европе? — спросил он и посмотрел с укором. Они стояли посреди гаража Роуди, который служил Старку домом последний месяц. У Тони не было деловых поездок, да вообще контактов с людьми. У Питера была обида и огромное разочарование.

— Видел новости, да? — фыркнул Тони. У него уже голова болела, потому что Оби надрал ему уши за фото, где он пьяный на парковке ночного клуба не в лучшем окружении. В своё оправдание Тони мог сказать, что ни шиша не помнил.

— Да, — просто кивнул Питер и так же стоял, смотрел под ноги и всё. Не кричал, не обвинял, не пытался подойти или ударить. Просто выглядел так, словно Старк его разочаровал, и от этого у Тони в груди разлилась вина.

— И? — прорычал он в ответ, пытаясь побудить парня сделать хоть что-то. — Давай, расскажи мне, как я должен себя чувствовать. Или устрой сцену ревности. Или хоть что-то, Паркер, давай! — воскликнул он, ведь за день получил столько возмущений от всех вокруг, что теперь не мог сдержать горечь внутри.

— Ты мне врал, — просто сказал Питер, отрывая взгляд от пола. Старк посмотрел в глаза, в которых застыли слёзы, — говорил, что ты далеко, что ты работаешь, что ты в порядке. А сам прятался здесь всё время.

— И? — снова спросил Старк. Он не выдержал расстояния и сам подступил на несколько шагов. — Да, ты прав. И что теперь, Питер?

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — спросил парень тихо. — Ты говорил, что скучаешь, что я нужен тебе, хотя на самом деле… — пробормотал он и прервался. Опустил глаза, потому что Старк смотрел прямо на него с вызовом, со злым огнём в глазах. От одного этого взгляда Питеру хотелось провалиться под землю.

Когда Паркер трясущимися руками набирал Роуди, он даже не думал о том, что скажет, когда приедет. Во-первых, даже несмотря на горечь, увидеть Тони ему хотелось неимоверно, во-вторых, он просто хотел узнать, почему парень поступил именно так. Почему врал весь этот месяц, скрывал правду и, судя по всему, не собирался её открыть. Питер смог бы принять это, если бы Тони правдиво сказал, где он и что делает, если бы честно попросил пространства, Питер не стал бы штурмовать его пристанище. Но Старк просто цинично соврал.

— И что с того, Питер? — наступал Тони, теряясь в своей горечи и обиде на весь мир. — Ты думаешь, что мне было до этого? Думаешь, что твои улыбки и разговоры тут бы помогли? — давит Старк и подступает ближе. Парень перед ним сжимается и поглядывает с неверием, таким взглядом, которым на Старка он раньше никогда не смотрел.

— Я хотел помочь, — голос Питера крошился от подступающих к горлу слёз, и Тони ненавидел себя за то, как поступил с ним, но он не мог по-другому, не мог утихомирить раздражение.

— Чем, Питер? — Тони пытался перехватить взгляд, но Паркер отвернул голову и выглядел виноватым. За это Старк ненавидел его ещё больше. Как можно быть таким добрым, когда это он, Тони, ведёт себя как мудак? — Они умерли. Понимаешь? Что ты можешь с этим сделать? — ядовито прошептал он у самого уха, а затем отвернулся и зло отошёл. Тони чеканил шаги, чувствуя, как отчаяние затапливает его изнутри, как боль закручивается спиралью у самого горла. Это неправильно. Так не могло быть. Он не мог поступать именно так, не мог поступать так с Питером.

Но он это сделал. Только нагрубил. Сделал больно, чтобы выплеснуть хоть немного боли, в которой жил сам.

Питер сбежал, Тони даже обернуться не успел. Парень хлопнул дверью, унося ноги, пытаясь утихомирить подступающую к горлу истерику. Он думал о том, как Тони с ним говорил, как тыкал его носом в то, что Питер совсем не нужен ему, что он только помеха для и так потрёпанного парня. Как будто его присутствие только расстраивало Тони. Как будто он чужой.

Тони плюхнулся на диван и вцепился в свои волосы, думая о том, какой он всё-таки мудак.

_Мэй налила в чашку чай, чувствуя, что руки мелко дрожали. В её квартире, прямо среди небогатой кухни сидел Говард Старк и недовольно поджимал губы, поглядывая на часы. Тони оставался у них уже два дня, поэтому неудивительно, что его отец приехал. Плохо было, что именно в этот момент Питер с Тони решили устроить романтическую прогулку и вылезли наружу по пожарной лестнице, не предупредив Мэй._

_— Вот, пожалуйста, — улыбнулась женщина натянуто и поставила чашку с чаем перед мужчиной. Тот благодарно кивнул и посмотрел на неё долгим пронизывающим взглядом. Мэй Паркер в голове пообещала прибить своего племянника за внезапный побег._

_— Спасибо, — кивнул мужчина. — Вы уверены, что их не нужно поискать? Всё-таки они даже не сказали вам, куда пошли._

_— О да, думаю, стоит вызвать полицию, — усмехнулась женщина, но Старк посмотрел так серьёзно, будто действительно был готов искать своего сына с мигалками. — Максимум, куда может сбежать мой Питер — в закусочную Дэлмара через два квартала, я думаю, они там, — поспешно добавила Мэй и села за стол напротив, пряча стиснутые губы за чашкой._

_— Однажды я поймал Тони на другом конце страны, он путешествовал с какой-то рок-группой, поэтому были бы вы осторожнее, — хмыкнул мужчина, не пытаясь даже сделать вид, что пьёт предложенный чай, — не стоит забывать, что они ушли вместе._

_Мэй сверлила взглядом Старка несколько секунд, пытаясь понять, на что мужчина намекает, а затем нахмурилась ещё сильнее._

_— Не думаю, что Тони потащит куда-то Питера против его воли, поэтому я спокойна. — пожала плечами женщина, не понимая, почему они вообще это обсуждают._

_К счастью, их неловкие потуги к разговору прервал шум в прихожей. Питер и Тони почти вкатились в комнату, хохоча и перетягивая пакеты между собой. Однако веселье в обоих затухло, когда они увидели Говарда Старка за столом._

_— О, — удивился Питер. Он неловко выбрался из объятий Тони и залился краской, — здравствуйте._

_— Добрый вечер, — кивнул мужчина. Мэй не видела его лица, он был повёрнут к вошедшим, но что-то не понравилось ей в надменном тоне._

_— Привет, па, — поздоровался Тони без энтузиазма и, поставив купленную еду на столик, отошёл от Питера, но всё равно бросал на него взгляды, будто его отец мог парня съесть. — Мама отправила тебя вернуть меня домой?_

_— У нас самолёт завтра утром, — напомнил мужчина и поднялся, возвышаясь над сыном. — Нам пора._

_— Даже я, недостойный называться Старком, приглашён? — удивился Тони, подходя ближе к отцу. Мужчина держался точно также равнодушно, как и с Мэй, совершенно чужим ему человеком. Женщина снова проникнулась сочувствием к Старку-младшему._

_— Я подожду тебя внизу, лучше бы тебе не испытывать моё терпение, — отрезал Говард, хмурясь, и вышел, невесомо кивая Паркерам._

_Только дверь хлопнула, как Мэй почувствовала себя невероятно лишней, потому что Питер обвивал Тони руками в жесте заботы._

_— Ты поедешь? — тихо спросил он. Женщина вышла в гостиную, взяла телефон, пытаясь не мешать, но она всё равно не могла не прислушиваться к разговору._

_— Если ты попросишь, я останусь, — голос Старка прозвучал глухо, потому что он прятал лицо на шее своего парня._

_— Не ссорься с ним, — Старк фыркнул. — Хотя бы попытайся._

_— Мне надо идти, — сказал Тони со вздохом, — поужинаем в следующий раз._

_Мэй вышла в прихожую, пока он обувался. Парень улыбнулся ей и благодарно кивнул, затем крепко обнял Питера, вздохнул и ушёл._

_В тот момент женщина подумала, что не так уж Тони Старк и плох._

— Эй, Питер, иди к нам! — услышал парень окрик, когда неспешно шёл через помещение с подносом еды в руках. Он хотел бы притвориться, что не услышал, и пройти мимо своих друзей, но какой, чёрт возьми, в этом смысл, если все и так поймут, что он сделал это специально.

Конечно, друзья без проблем сложили бы расставание с Тони с нежеланием быть рядом с Тони, который совершенно неожиданно среди учебной недели завалился на уроки. Словно и не было нескольких недель отсутствия.

— Привет, ребят, — он сел на своё место и улыбнулся. Старк правда был здесь, будто слухи, оккупировавшие школу, врали. Сидел рядом с Роуди и копался в своём обеде, не поднимая глаз.

За их столом всегда кто-то болтал, Питер слушал весёлые перепалки Клинта и Наташи и думал о Тони. Что теперь делать? Игнорировать его? Но как можно игнорировать того, кто будоражит одним своим присутствием, а ещё смотрит так, будто хочет дыру просверлить?

— Пит, у тебя что сейчас? — толкнула его Мишель. Она с Нэдом отправлялась на литературу, поэтому шла раньше, чтобы успеть в дальний кабинет.

— Я к мистеру Харрингтону, — отмахнулся он, — идите без меня.

Обед подходил к концу. Паркер быстро жевал — он и так опоздал, пытаясь не пересечься со Старком, ещё и погрузился мысли так глубоко, что и забыл где он.

Наташа ушла одна, ведь Роуди сказал, что опоздает. На деле он ни на шаг не хотел отходить от Тони, привыкший заботиться о друге за это время. Питер поднялся и поплёлся за Бартоном, не смотря по сторонам. Ему и не надо, он слышал шёпот Тони за своей спиной, хотя и не мог разобрать ни слова.

Всё это начинало раздражать: друзья, которые смотрят на него, будто он прямо сейчас впадёт в истерику, молчаливый Старк, которому плевать на Питера и каждый чёртов школьник, который рвётся разглядеть их тихую процессию.

Питер понял, почему Тони не хотел возвращаться: каждый не преминул посмотреть на него, самые наглые попутно шептали застывшим рядом зевакам или подходили здороваться, будто Старк без их царского внимания вообще не протянет.

— Привет, — кивнул Тони в очередной раз. Осборн зашёл в класс вслед за ними, к несчастью, у них было общее занятие.

— Хэй, Питер! — Гарри хлопнул его по плечу, привлекая внимание. Питер попытался изобразить на лице улыбку — этот парень раздражал его до трясучки, потому что увивался рядом с Тони постоянно, хотя знал, что тот занят.

— Привет, Гарри, как ты? — поинтересовался Питер, вываливая на стол свои вещи.

— Отлично, дружище, а как ты?

— А об этом, мистер Осборн, вы узнаете через час, — прервал мистер Харрингтон, быстро заходя в класс, — а сейчас сядьте на место.

Уже тогда за своим столом, до сих пор чувствуя раздражающее прикосновение Гарри, Питер понял, что день будет дерьмовым.

— Ты же понимаешь, что Тони не делал ничего такого в том клубе? Это его способ перенести потрясение, Питер, но он бы не стал использовать его, чтобы погулять, — спросила у него Наташа, когда они вместе вышли из школы. С остальными они должны были встретиться на крыльце и разойтись по домам, но Питеру хотелось удрать немедленно.

— А ты понимаешь, что он врал мне месяц, хотя мог бы просто попросить дать ему время? — парень остановился и колко посмотрел на подругу. — Неужели ты думаешь, что меня волнует, с кем он там был?

— Ты же знаешь Тони, Пит, он слишком горд, чтобы признать свою слабость, — девушка прозвучала мягче, пытаясь поумерить запал Питера. — Ты нужен ему, без тебя он не справится.

Питер вздёрнул голову, словно от пощёчины, а затем посмотрел на девушку так, будто она сказала самую большую в мире небылицу.

— Он считает по-другому, — коротко отрезал Питер и почувствовал, как слёзы подступают к глазам. Издали он услышал задорный смех Клинта и тут же постарался взять себя в руки. — Я наверное пойду, Нат, нужно встретить тётю.

Они оба понимали, что ему некого встречать, что Питер врал, но Наташа не мешала, только смотрела в удаляющуюся спину. А затем девушка перехватила беспокойные карие глаза, которые неотрывно следили за удаляющимся Питером, и грозно вздёрнула брови.

_— Ты всё, что у меня есть, — пробормотал Тони в спутанные кудри. Они оба были обнажены, лежали, переплетая пальцы, на влажных простынях._

_— Ты сын миллиардера, Тони, — хихикнул Питер, поднимая на него сытый взгляд. — Ты явно утрируешь._

_— Ладно. Ты единственное, что мне действительно дорого, — фыркнул Старк, закатывая глаза, — когда молчишь, конечно._

Питера разбудил звонок телефона. Он недовольно нахмурился, когда увидел три утра на дисплее, но он не смог не ответить, потому что Роуди просто так звонить не станет. Когда Паркер поднимает трубку, он уже знает, о ком пойдёт разговор.

— Да? — прохрипел он тихо, хотя осторожничать незачем — тётя Мэй работает в ночную смену, поэтому в квартире пусто.

— Пит, ты один? — спросил парень тревожно, но при этом пытаясь не паниковать. Паркер его интонации уже наизусть выучил.

— Что случилось? — нахмурился парень. — Что-то с Тони, да?

— Он ушёл куда-то и не отвечает на звонки, — выдохнул Джеймс напряжённо, — я не могу его найти. Вот и подумал, что он может пойти к тебе.

— У меня его не было, — пожал плечами Паркер. — Позвони, как только найдёшь его, ладно?

— Хорошо, Питер, доброй ночи, — он бросил телефон на тумбу и потёр глаза.

Уставшее тело требовало продолжить сон, но Питер понимал, что больше не уснёт. Волнение всколыхнулось в груди, потребовав немедленно отправиться на поиски Тони. И он был бы рад отбросить это чувство, но не мог.

— Чтоб тебя, Тони Старк, — пробормотал парень и перекатился на бок, поставив ноги на пол.

— Что не так?

Ладно. Объективно, Питер сразу узнал его голос и понял, что он идёт с верхнего яруса его постели, но не испугаться парень не смог. Он подхватился и больно стукнулся головой о второй этаж, не сумев задушить вскрик в груди. Ноги подогнулись и парень мешком с картошкой упал на пол, успев сопроводить падение крепкими словцами.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — вскрикнул Питер, осторожно поднимаясь на ноги. Да уж, теперь шишка на лбу ему обеспечена. — У меня чуть сердце не остановилось!

Тони усмехнулся и одним ловким движения спустился вниз к парню, неловко щурясь в темноту.

— Не думал, что ты испугаешься, — пожал Старк плечами и потянулся ко включателю. Свет вспыхнул, заставив Паркера зажмурится. — У тебя шишка, — буднично сказал Тони и провёл руками по его волосам.

И Питер мог бы спокойно это принять, забив на выкидоны своего парня. Но не сейчас, не после того, как тот потерял своих родителей, месяц врал ему и обвинил во всём Питера напоследок.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Роудс тебя ищет, — недовольно пробормотал Паркер и присел на кровать. Голова гудела, а близость Тони дурманила. Он уже давно не стоял так близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Не мог уснуть, — пожал плечами Старк и прошёлся по комнате, осматриваясь. Паркера это не обмануло, потому что парень и так знал его комнату вдоль и поперёк. — Ты поменял шторы?

— Это всё равно не объясняет, почему ты пришёл ко мне, — резко ответил Питер. И мгновенно об этом пожалел. Тони посмотрел на него так, будто не верил, что он это сказал, а потом как-то потускнел, перестал делать вид, что всё как раньше, и сделался по-настоящему растерянным.

— Извини, — медленно проговорил он, шумно сглатывая, — я не хотел тебе мешать, — и сделал шаг к выходу. Старк спрятал взгляд, но его глаза подозрительно блестели, и Питер почувствовал себя самым большим ублюдком на Земле.

— Тони! — он подхватился и окликнул Старка до того, как тот успеет уйти прочь. — Подожди, ты неправильно понял. Я не прогоняю тебя, — заговорил парень, подступая на шаг.

— Всё в порядке, Питер, я понимаю, — ещё шаг назад. — Я не хотел доставлять тебе неприятностей.

— Ты же сам говорил! — воскликнул Паркер, увидел, что Тони готов уйти. Однако он осёкся и неловко кусал губу, ведь услышанные слова ранили, а произнести их не получалось. Но он не мог отпустить Старка, не после того, как тот наконец пришёл. — Что я не нужен тебе. Что мои чувства не помогут тебе.

Это сработало, Старк замер на пороге комнаты и наконец посмотрел прямо на Питера — взъерошенного парня, который рассматривал свои ноги и сжимал руки в кулаки.

— Поэтому я не приходил, — вздохнул Тони и получил взгляд, полный слёз и обиды. — Нет, не потому, что ты мне не нужен. Это не так, Пит, — поспешил он, пытаясь исправиться. — Я знал, что скажу тебе что-то ужасное, обижу тебя. Роудс со мной давно, он знает, что я могу быть мудаком, хотя совсем не хочу этого. Ты — другое. Я не хотел ранить тебя, понимаешь?

— О чём ты, Тони, думаешь, я не понимаю? — Питер нахмурился и наконец посмотрел на него во все глаза.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я грубил тебе и орал только потому, что мне плохо? — вздёрнул брови Старк. — Тебе это не нужно.

— Не решай за меня, — поджал губы Питер и упрямо взвился. — Ты нужен мне любым, Тони, а не только счастливым и стабильным. Точнее, я не говорю, что… Когда ты счастлив, это, конечно, хорошо, но когда случается что-то плохое — это не проблема. Я не хрустальный, и я могу тебя понять, — протарахтел парень и подошёл на шаг.

Тони посмотрел с сомнением, но без желания продолжать перепалку. Его впервые за долгое время не душила потеря, потому что он испытывал столько тепла, когда смотрел на мямлящего мальчишку. Своего мальчишку.

— Так ты пришёл, потому что я нужен тебе? — осторожно переспросил этот самый мальчишка и подошёл на несколько шагов. Тони только вздохнул и притянул его ближе, зарываясь руками в тёплые кудри.

— Конечно, Пити. Как может быть по-другому?

_Разомлевший довольный Тони следил за улыбающимся парнем в его футболке и даже не догадывался о том, какие испытания ему придётся пройти всего через месяц._

_И он даже предположить не мог, что единственной константой, дарящей спокойствие, во всей жизни будет взъерошенный, упрямый и ласковый Питер._


End file.
